


TommyInnit AUs/Ideas/Prompts

by fawnjuu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Insane Wilbur Soot, Parent Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnjuu/pseuds/fawnjuu
Summary: Just a collection of my ideas for TommyInnit
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

This will be a collection of my ideas of TommyInnit, feel free to use them :D


	2. GhostInnit/Phantommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have 4 versions of GhostInnit, this chapter has gore (mostly for the third one)

1: Death by lava

Tommy jumped in the lava while in exile

Ghost Appearance: He is constantly crying lava, before the tears touch the floor, they disappear, his legs fade into nothing, part of his head is gone, replaced with lava (think of a zombie with its head half missing revealing its brain or take reference of the picture above), the compass is around his neck, its burnt so it only shows "Your T", he is always found in the nether, he radiates heat so he's basically a human heater, he claims it gets cold in the over world so he prefers staying in the nether, whatever he touches sets on fire (this doesn't include items), it will only not go on fire if fire spread is off, he can only whisper due to the lava getting into his mouth when he died, the tips of his fingers are charred

Ghost Personality: Flinches a lot, like a lot, it's mostly when someone is moving their hand towards him, getting tnt (even if he sees it for a split second), fireworks, withers and masks, he tends to apologize a lot, even asking if they want to hit/kick him for a little mistake he made

2: Froze to death

TommyInnit didn't find Technoblade and instead froze to death

Ghost Appearance: His skin is blueish purplish, has frozen tears, an icicle is hanging from his chin, no matter how much he tries to get it off it always seems to reappear, he's always shivering, stays in the Arctic because anywhere else he goes he claims it's to hot, he can talk but it's just stuttering due to the chattering/chittering(?) of his teeth, whenever he goes on lakes, ponds, river, etc ice will form (think of it as permanent Frost Walker boots), his body and ghost was discovered by Technoblade or Phil

Ghost Personality: A bit rebellious (this is due to running away from Logstedshire ((I forgot how to spell it))), tends to hide stuff somewhere secret or put important things in his enderchest, also very protective of his things and gets very angry when they are found or touched (he does not know why he gets angry)

3: Fell from a high place

Instead of deciding to land in the water, he chose not to

Ghost Appearance: When he fell from the tower, nobody discovered his body for at least a week, this caused maggots to come and eat his left eye, this caused his left eye to be missing, his head is constantly bleeding, his body and ghost was discovered by Tubbo or Dream, Tubbo bandaged his eye up somehow, so he has a bandage around his left eye

Ghost Personality: A mix between 1 and 2, minus the apologizing

4: Death by explosion

TommyInnit dies by the explosion on Doomsday (Technoblade, Philza nor Dream were aware of his death)

Ghost Appearance: He fell on a spike of cobble, that cause his death, he has a hole where his stomach is, instead of showing his blood or organs, around it is just black, his body and ghost was also found by Tubbo, since he was close to the explosion, this caused his right arm to go missing. I'd also like to think he has an explosion scar on his cheek.

Ghost Appearance: Frightened easily, jumps at the littlest of sound, he tends to stick by Tubbo a lot, he does not like going to the nether or seeing pigs or parrots, seeing anything to do with pigs or anything with wings makes him very scared and he tends to run off in a random direction


	3. Awesamdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesamdad supremacy

Basically, Awesamdude slightly adopts (slightly because he didn't get philzas permission or didn't sign any paper LMAO HE BASICALLY JUST STOLE THEM) TommyInnit and Tubbo and Puffy eventually becomes a mom figure to them


	4. Traitor TommyInnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Pogtopia

Due to Wilbur's insanity, TommyInnit joins Schlatt's side as a spy for him, Tubbo eventually finds out but keeps quiet about it because he knows the reason


	5. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after doomsday

Tommy and Tubbo run away, eventually Ranboo and Purpled join them


	6. Winged TommyInnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got 3 ideas for this AU

1: Tommy got his wings when he was 8, Wilbur helped him instead of Philza and Techno due to them going out adventuring, when Tommy tried to show Philza, he ignored him due to him always helping him train and due to this Tommy never learned to fly, Wilbur couldn't help him because he had no wings. Tommy kept his wings a secret from everybody on the SMP minus Wilbur and Tubbo

2: This includes the backstory for 1. When in Logstedshire, Dream cut off Tommy's wings so he couldn't fly away (Dream found out he had wings but Dream didn't know Tommy didn't know how to fly), Ghostbur eventually stumbled upon Tommy laying in the grass, passed out and blood staining the grass around him and went to get Technoblade

3: This also includes the backstory from 1, this is set after Doomsday. Awesamdude eventually finds out he has wings and tries to help him learn to fly despite him not having any wings of his own. Tommy eventually felt confident enough to show his wings and Sam adopted him (without Philzas permission I mean Tommy agreed to it and that's all he needed—), eventually Philza finds out and cue sad and surprised dad


	7. Reincarnated TommyInnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 ideas for this one

1: Raccoon

Tommy dies from something (up to you to decide what he dies from) and is reincarnated into a raccoon and ofc stirs up trouble like the little troublemaker he is. He also bites Dream a lot

2: Bee

Tommy is reincarnated into a bee and is found by Tubbo, who he starts to follow around. He also tries to sting Dream :)


	8. DrownedInnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Tommy died drowning while in exile (yk how he sleepwalked towards the ocean)

Ghost Appearance: Has light blue skin, cannot talk, if he tries water comes out of his mouth, he can swim underwater and break blocks underwater just like how normal players walk/sprint and break blocks, seaweed is wrapped out his right arm and leg and around his neck, unlike Ghostbur, rain, water or snow doesn't melt him, the compass around his neck is covered in seaweed, covering the name, his left arm is slightly decayed (because bodies decay in water faster then on land)

Ghost Personality: Quiet, due to the water coming out of his mouth when he tries to talk, he feels drawn to L'Manburg so he's constantly around L'Manburg, he was discovered wandering near L'Manburg by Ponk and Punz (who were patrolling), he seems to always be sad, this is due to his depression while in exile


	9. Final Canon Death TommyInnit

Ghost Appearance: Messy and dirty blonde hair (because of him being in the prison for awhile), has hand marks around neck but is hidden by the scarf he wears, his left eye is bruised along with his knuckles (due to him fighting back), the right side of his head is bleeding and it went down his face, also has some blood on his hair due to the injury on his head, blood coming out of the side of his mouth, bruise on cheek, pale skin that makes the bruises more clear to see

Ghost Personality: He cannot speak (due to being choked by Dream) he can only whisper but it hurts him (or he spits out blood when he tries to), tends to follow Tubbo, Puffy, Ghostbur, Glatt or Sam around, he doesn't like the name Dream (he doesn't know why), if Techno or Philza come to visit, he stays far away from them (he also doesn't know why, he's just scared of them), HE HATES TOUCH, he always flinches away from people who try to touch him or scratch their head, scratch their cheek or neck, etc


	10. Revived TommyInnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS

So yknow how Tommy was revived by Dream? What if Schlatt, Wilbur and MD came with him? But not psychically, like they got trapped in his mind? So now there just voices in his head (ofc he knows it's them though, he can recognize their voice)

Extra: Just an idea, but maybe they could take over his body sometimes (this sounds wrong kinda ;-;)


End file.
